Une rencontre fortuite
by Little Bones
Summary: Walt Disney Zorro : OS. L'histoire de déroule au lendemain de l'épisode 'Adieu, Monsieur le Magistrat.'... Cherchant un moyen de réfléchir calmement aux derniers événements, le Capitaine Toledano va faire une rencontre salvatrice.


Une rencontre fortuite.

Les événements de la veille étaient encore frais dans l'esprit du capitaine Toledano.

_Señor Galindo avait invité les plus importants propriétaires du Pueblo à une réunion pour parler des troubles qui hantaient Los Angeles. Meurtres, vols… Des personnes moins importantes furent aussi conviées. Durant son explication, Señor Galindo avait dit connaître le coupable, et l'avait inculpé, lui, el Capitán Toledano. Il avait fait de lui le complice de Zorro. Don Alejandro fut le seul à prendre sa défense avec véhémence. Puis Zorro était arrivé avec Figueroa qui avait alors avoué que le magistrado était le vrai responsable, avant d'être froidement abattu par ce dernier. Il s'en était suivie une bataille dans la taverne, côte à côte avec Zorro…_

Et avec toute l'agitation engendrée au pueblo et au cuartel, il ne parvenait à réfléchir correctement. Y avait-il d'autres conspirateurs ? A qui devait-il vraiment se fier ?

Sans un mot à ses hommes, il décida d'aller faire un tour, mais sur le départ :

— Arturo ? Où vas-tu mon chéri ? Demanda Raquel.

— J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul pour réfléchir aux événements d'hier soir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai vite de retour.

— Soit prudent. Dit-elle en le regardant partir avant de regagner ses quartiers.

Le Capitán Toledano galopa un moment sur El Camino Real avant d'aller se 'perdre' dans les paysages plus sauvage…

Il se remémora son premier face à face avec Zorro. Ce dernier était venu dans la taverne pour le mettre en garde, un simple avertissement… Puis quelques jours après, tandis qu'il discutait avec le sergent à propos de Zorro, Garcia lui avait laissé entendre que le Renard ne se montrait plus car le Capitaine faisait régner la justice avec justesse et sans abus, Zorro n'avait donc pas besoin de s'interposer… Puis le soir même, Zorro avait été vu au pueblo. Ce qu'il faisait là, il l'ignorait… Cependant, le Renard avait réussi à s'échapper, le faisant sourire. Il avait compris pourquoi on écrivait des chansons sur lui…

Sa deuxième rencontre avec le Renard se passa durant une course de chevaux… Zorro avait remonté tous les concurrents et l'avait salué en arrivant à sa hauteur… En arrivant au drapeau de demi-tour, Zorro lui avait fait signe de le suivre, ce qui aurait pu être perçu comme une provocation n'en fut pas une en fin de compte. Zorro les avait conduit au pueblo, devant la caserne militaire où des 'bandits' allaient fuir en emportant leurs réserves de poudre.

Les deux dernières rencontres avec le hors la loi avaient été salvatrices. Le lancier Figueroa avait tenté de l'empoisonner, mais le renard était présent et la tentative avait échoué… Puis il y eut cette fameuse réunion… Zorro avait montré le véritable visage du Señor Galindo aux propriétaires terriens. Ils avaient combattu côte à côte contre la corruption. Le capitaine était la justice de la lumière, et Zorro combattait l'injustice dans l'ombre.

Et quel combattant ! Le capitaine avait vite remarqué que Zorro était un escrimeur hors pair. Il aurait aimé jouté avec lui, non par adversité, mais par plaisir. Certes, après la bataille il aurait pu le démasquer, après tout il représentait la loi et Zorro était un hors la loi… Mais le Renard avait été régulier. Il n'était pas obligé de lui lancer son arme pour remplacer son épée brisée, et ainsi se mettre dans une position si défavorable… Mais y avait-il seulement réfléchi ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Capitán Toledano remarqua un peu tard que le silence était devenu oppressant. Le paysage était favorable à un guet-apens, et ce fut ce qui lui tomba dessus. Il y eut une déflagration qui apeura sa monture. Cette dernière se cabra le faisant alors tomber, puis le cheval partit en toute hâte.

Le capitaine se releva, se dépoussiérant tandis que des hommes armés sortirent de derrière les rochers en rigolant narquoisement.

— Hola, Hombre ! Vous semblez richement pourvu. Pourquoi ne pas vous délester ? Interrogea celui qui devait être le chef de la bande.

— Bandidos ! Savez-vous seulement à qui vous vous adressez ? Interrogea le capitaine prêt à sortir son arme

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il comptabilise les bandits. Il y a cinq hommes en tout et pour tout, pas de quoi s'en faire, le tout étant qu'ils ne sortent pas leurs pistolets… Leur chef sourit devant l'attitude de sa proie. Il n'aimait pas la facilité et le capitaine ne semblait guère vouloir en faire.

— Si mes renseignements sont justes, Capitán Toledano, je sais à qui je m'adresse. Enonça le chef faisant signe à ses hommes de rester à l'écart et sortant son épée.

Le capitaine fit de même et observa le bandido. Lorsqu'il passa à l'assaut, le capitaine était prêt et para sans difficulté. Les fers faisaient écho et le combat était soutenu. Cependant, le sourire du chef des bandits disparut à mesure que le combat se prolongeait… Le capitaine était plus doué qu'il ne le pensait. Il fit signe à ses hommes qui sortirent à leur tour leurs armes.

— Vous vous défendez bien, Señor Capitán.

— Je vous remercie, Señor… C'est pour cela que vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demanda le capitaine esquivant une attaque venue de sa droite.

Le nouvel attaquant se fit un croc en jambe et tomba sur le sol, gênant son chef dans son attaque. Le capitaine se tourna vers sa gauche et esquiva un autre attaquant puis son fer croisa deux autres armes.

L'homme à terre se releva et se plaça à gauche de son chef pour attaquer le capitaine, puis un troisième homme s'ajoute face à lui… Ne restait que les deux autres qui attaquaient à tour de rôle.

Le capitaine parvint à mettre hors d'état de nuire ces deux derniers mais se retrouva acculé à un rocher ce qui entrava sa défense. Tandis qu'il continue de lutter et que la fatigue le gagne, il y eut un coup de feu qui couvrit un coup de fouet. L'homme à droite du chef s'effondra, arrêtant momentanément la bataille.

— Zorro ! S'exclamèrent-ils tandis que ce dernier rangeait son fouet.

Le capitaine remarqua son cheval à côté de Zorro, puis il remarqua qu'un des bandits blessé tenait un pistolet encore fumant.

— Buenos días, Señores. Salua le renard.

Les bandidos se regardèrent et partirent sans demander plus. Il était hors de question de combattre contre le renard en plus du capitaine.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel le capitaine rangea son arme.

— Je vous dois la vie, Señor Zorro.

— Non, Capitán. Vous la devez à votre cheval. Sans son intervention, je ne serais pas passé par ici… Expliqua Zorro tandis que le cheval du capitaine vint se placer à côté de ce dernier.

— Hum… Gracias. Dit Toledano flattant le museau de sa monture… Mais dites-moi, que faites-vous par ici, en pleine journée ? Ne craignez-vous pas de vous faire remarquer ? Demanda-t-il ensuite s'adressant au Renard.

— Mon cheval a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes de temps en temps.

— Voyez-vous ça ? Et ne pouvez-vous pas le laisser aller librement ?

— Un point pour vous, mi Capitán… J'avais besoin de réfléchir après les événements d'hier soir. De plus ce doit être la cohue au pueblo, je doute que les lanciers viennent patrouiller par ici… Et vous, Capitán ?

— Comme vous le pensez si bien, le pueblo est agité suite au décès du magistrado. Beaucoup de citoyens se posent des questions… J'avais moi aussi besoin de réfléchir. Expliqua le capitaine en souriant. Asseyons-nous un peu et discutons, voulez-vous ? Proposa-t-il ensuite.

Zorro descendit de cheval et s'approcha. Il savait le capitaine respectueux et loyal.

Le capitaine et Zorro s'assirent à même le sol, face à face.

— Je vais être direct, Zorro.

— Je vous écoute.

—Pourquoi m'avoir lancé votre arme au risque de vous faire arrêter ?

— Dans le cas contraire vous auriez fait de même. Cependant, mi Capitán, au vue des circonstances, je savais que vous n'alliez pas m'arrêter. Même si j'admets en avoir douté deux secondes à un moment donné. Expliqua Zorro en souriant.

— Effectivement, dans la situation inverse j'aurai certainement agi de la même façon… De mon côté, je vous confesse que la tentation de ne pas vous rendrez votre épée et d'en tirer profit m'a effleuré l'esprit. Mais votre attitude, ces derniers temps, m'a convaincue du contraire… Après tout je vous suis redevable de ma vie, et ce par trois fois en comptant aujourd'hui.

_« Je crois que vous avez mon épée, Commandante. »_

…

_« Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, Señor Zorro. »_

_« Si vous apportez la justice, nous n'aurons plus à nous rencontrer. Adiós. » _ Se souvint Toledano.

— Vous n'êtes pas un hors la loi ordinaire, Señor Zorro… Je commence à douter des rapports que j'ai lu à votre sujet.

_Cependant les annotations en marge de l'ancien capitaine sont assez intéressantes._

— Vous me flattez, mi Capitán… Cependant je ne suis hors la loi qu'aux yeux de certains.

— Sans doute… Mais vous l'êtes, hélas, pour l'armée. Vous pourriez être un allié précieux ! Pourquoi avoir choisi l'ombre à la lumière ?

— Par prudence et par sécurité pour ma vie et celles de mes proches. Au vue de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le pueblo lorsque je suis arrivé ici il n'était pas prudent d'agir à visage découvert, et je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire…

— J'ai ouï dire que mon prédécesseur avait de sérieux doutes quant à votre identité.

— Votre prédécesseur était un despote, qui a réalisé ses erreurs par la suite…

— Pour parler d'un autre sujet, que diriez-vous d'un échange amical ?

— Avec plaisir, Commandante. Sourit Zorro.

Les deux hommes s'échangent un sourire et se relèvent alors, s'écartant un peu.

— En garde, Señor Zorro. Dit le capitaine avec un large sourire.

— En garde, mi Capitán. Rétorque Zorro les yeux pétillants.

Les deux hommes s'observent, se tournent autour… Il y a une certaine tension, mais pas une tension inamicale. Puis les deux hommes rapprochent leurs armes et les fers glissent de concert l'un sur l'autre.

Le capitaine se fend, Zorro pare, se fend à son tour, et à son tour le capitaine pare. Les échanges montent en puissance tandis que les visages s'illuminent.

Le fer s'entrechoque, le plaisir de l'échange se devine sur leurs visages tandis que leurs efforts se fait visible.

_« Vous êtes fort à l'épée, Commandant. »_

_« Vous aussi, Zorro. Nous ferons un assaut un de ces jours. »_

_« Croyez-moi, j'aimerai que mon épée ne serve qu'à cela. »_ Se rappelèrent-ils.

— Je n'avais eu qu'un aperçu de vos talents hier. La réalité est bien loin. Admet le commandante.

— Vous n'êtes pas moins redoutable, mi Capitán.

— Vous me rappelez un jeune étudiant que j'ai entraperçu à Madrid.

— Ah oui ? Avez-vous eu le loisir de croiser le fer avec lui ? Demanda Zorro.

_Je n'avais jamais pensé à ceci. _Songea-t-il.

— Hélas non… Je n'avais pas pu m'approcher alors. Je partais en mission. Il semble que nul n'avait pu lui tenir tête.

— Savez-vous qui il est ? Demanda Zorro se fendant de nouveau.

— Non plus. Je ne l'ai vu que de dos à l'époque. Peut-être reconnaitrai-je sa silhouette en action. De loin je ne voyais pas très bien, mais il était plein de fougue et de feu.

_D'ailleurs Don Diego possède une silhouette assez proche de ce jeune homme, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas bon escrimeur._ Songe le capitaine.

— Attention, Commandante. Ne baissez pas votre garde. Dit Zorro enroulant son arme autour de celle du capitaine.

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté et le capitaine eut le réflexe de faire le même mouvement, lui permettant alors de garder son arme en main.

— Gracias, Señor Zorro.

— Je vous en prie, mi Capitán. Vous aviez l'air ailleurs.

La cadence de frappe du Capitaine Toledano accéléra, menant le renard dans ses retranchements qu'il n'avait guère utilisé depuis sa vie étudiante.

Zorro se dégagea non sans difficultés et retourna de nouveau la situation, mais se fendant un peu trop vivement, réveilla la douleur d'une récente blessure et grimaça. Le capitaine parvint à désarmer le renard, mais sa joie fut de courte durée car il remarqua aussitôt la grimace de ce dernier tandis qu'il porta la main à son côté.

— Mi Capitán. Vous avez gagné. Sourit Zorro malgré tout.

— … Je ne crois pas, non. Vous avez été gêné par je ne sais quoi. Dit le capitaine en lui indiquant son geste.

— Une vieille blessure qui me fait parfois souffrir, encore faut-il que j'en fasse beaucoup. Souligna le renard ramassant son arme.

Il salue alors son adversaire avant de la ranger.

— Mi Capitán, ce fut un plaisir.

— Un plaisir partagé, Zorro. Si un jour je devais quitter Los Angeles, c'est à vous, hors la loi ou non, que je confierai la sécurité de ses habitants… De manière officieuse.

— C'est un honneur, mi Capitán.

Le capitaine regarda son arme, songeur, tandis que Zorro se rapprocha de Tornado qui commençait à s'agiter. Il le caressa pour le calmer et remarqua un mouvement.

— Commandante Toledano, ne rangez pas votre arme. Nous ne sommes plus seuls. Lui murmura Zorro.

Le capitaine releva la tête surpris et le regarda. D'un léger signe, Zorro lui indiqua la zone où il avait perçu le mouvement.

Soudain il y eut des cris et des hommes sortirent de derrière les rochers. Il y eut des coups de feu qui ricochèrent autour d'eux.

— Ce sont vraiment de piètres tireurs. S'exclama le capitaine.

— Espérons qu'ils soient aussi piètres bretteurs. Rétorqua Zorro ironique, sortant son épée.

Le capitaine et Zorro reconnurent le chef sans difficulté.

— Oh… Vous êtes parti demander de l'aide ? Ironisa Zorro.

— Attrapez Zorro, hombres. I 500 pesos de récompenses. Souligna-t-il. En ce qui concerne le capitaine, j'en fais mon affaire.

— Vous avez besoin d'une autre leçon ? Demanda le capitaine.

Avec hargne, le chef des bandidos passa à l'attaque, entraînant ses hommes à sa suite.

Le capitaine laissa son agresseur approcher, surveillant du coin de l'œil Zorro qui se retrouva face à non moins de cinq hommes.

_Les pauvres… Ils vont avoir une sacrée surprise. Tout à l'heure ils n'ont pas voulu nous attaquer alors qu'ils n'étaient que trois, ce n'est pas à six qu'ils nous auront… A moins qu'ils aient un plan en tête… _Songe le capitaine esquivant sans mal.

Zorro s'amusait à faire tourner ses assaillants. Il avait réuni leurs armes sur la sienne et allait de droite à gauche. Les bandidos n'osaient clairement pas passer plus à l'action.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils mijotent ? Ont-ils un plan en tête ? Attendent-ils de l'aide ?_ S'interroge Zorro.

— Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, Señores, mais vous vouliez vous battre non ? Interrogea Zorro se lançant à l'assaut.

Les bandidos reculèrent, se désorganisèrent, se gênant pour attaquer. Zorro en mit deux hors d'état de nuire. Un troisième prit confiance et attaqua. Zorro esquiva tandis qu'il devina les deux autres hommes attaquant de concert, voulant le bloquer entre leurs armes. Zorro recula et les deux hommes croisèrent leurs fers, manquant de peu de s'embrocher l'un l'autre.

— Vous avez là de bien drôle d'alliés, Señor. Souligna le capitaine.

Les deux bandits blessés filèrent, c'était une mauvaise idée que de vouloir affronter Zorro. Certes l'appât du gain était fort mais…

Le chef râla et attaqua de nouveau le capitaine qui n'avait pas besoin de forcer pour se défendre. Le bandido était loin d'avoir le niveau du renard.

— Allons-allons, Señores. Pourquoi diable insister ? Ironise Zorro en désarmant deux autres bandidos.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard, puis partirent à leur tour, abandonnant leur chef et son bras droit.

— Lâches que vous êtes, je vous ferai tuer. Cria le chef des bandits.

— Rendez-vous, bandidos. Intima le capitaine.

— Plutôt mourir. S'indigne le bandido en donnant un coup de pied sur le sol et envoyant de la poussière dans le visage du capitaine.

Ce dernier, aveuglé, sentit que quelqu'un le pousser puis il entendit des fers s'entrechoquer et la bandido râler de nouveau.

_Vous m'avez encore sauvé, Señor Zorro. Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude. _Songe le capitaine.

Et tandis que le capitaine retrouve rapidement la vue, il remarque Zorro grimacer. Puis il observe le deuxième bandido restant se préparer à tirer sur le renard. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, le capitaine sort son pistolet et tire…

Tournant légèrement la tête, Zorro voit le bandit s'effondrer, pistolet en main.

— Gracias, Capitán. Dit le renard désarmant finalement son adversaire et signant un Z sur son torse.

Le bandido regarde la marque, regarde le renard et file à son tour.

— J'espère qu'il retiendra la leçon cette fois. Souligne le capitaine.

— Lui et ses compères… Rajouta Zorro.

— Votre côté vous fait encore souffrir ? Demanda le capitaine.

— Vous m'avez vu grimacer ? Interrogea le renard.

— Oui.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas outre mesure. La douleur est déjà repartie. Sitôt rentré je me reposerai un peu.

_Après avoir vérifié de ne rien avoir ré-ouvert, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas._

— A propos, à qui pensiez-vous donc un peu plus tôt ? Demanda Zorro rangeant son épée.

— Oh… Au jeune De la Vega. Expliqua le capitaine qui fit de même.

— Au jeune De la Vega ! Répéta Zorro surpris.

_J'ose espérer qu'il n'a pas de doutes. _Songe-t-il.

— Don Diego De la Vega pourrait être ce jeune homme fougueux que j'ai croisé à Madrid.

Zorro fut saisi par cette annonce et se figea un court instant qui fut néanmoins profitable à l'œil avisé du capitaine qui effaça alors un rapide sourire narquois.

— Je n'ai jamais eu le loisir de voir le jeune don à l'action… D'après le Sergent Garcia, c'est un vrai diable lorsque l'honneur de son père est en jeu. Il n'y a pas si longtemps il serait sorti de ses gonds.

— Quoi ? Il se serait battu ? Il est si calme pourtant. S'étonna Zorro innocemment.

— J'ai ouï dire que deux hommes l'ont poussé à bout… Mais après, ce n'est qu'une rumeur… Vous savez ce que c'est… Ce que je vous ai dit est toujours valable. Je sais que dans l'ombre je peux compter sur vous.

— Gracias, mi Capitán… Vous laisseriez vous tenter par un autre assaut un de ces jours ?

— Ce serait avec plaisir, Señor Zorro.

— Alors à notre prochaine rencontre. Le salua Zorro avant de partir.

Le capitaine observa sa silhouette. Sa cape volante au vent gênait la visibilité, mais la carrure était là.

_Don Diego De la Vega… Il pourrait être un candidat intéressant dans le rôle de Zorro._ Sourit le capitaine avant de, finalement, partir de son côté.

FIN.


End file.
